Sublime
by Ex Astris Scientia
Summary: Or...Jim's bedroom eyes, Spock's growling and the need to be all possessive and domineering and Vulcany, the conveniently aquired bed and pillow,a bit of wall action,and hell,why not a bit of K/S while we're at it eh? Plot? What's that?


**Rated M**

* * *

Jim's hand gripped the side of his head, slender fingers sliding and weaving upwards into the collective strands of obedient black hair and sending them into total disarray. It curled around his neck, digits splayed wide against it, stroking almost instinctively alongside one ear and moving with a precise care from the bottom lobe, sloping slowly upwards to find the fine tapered point and encasing the ear. A ghostly shiver cascaded through him from the point of contact downwards and dark brown eyes fluttered shut as he gave his body over to the explicit contact which it savoured and keened for. He was being tugged slightly forward and, akin to a moth following a flame within the dark, he transcended further down into the realms of something entirely novel and also inexplicably terrifying as cool lips met his own.

They alighted upon them, almost caressing in their feather soft touch, their owners hesitancy making them linger minutely above his lower lip, warm moist air sweeping quietly and tentatively as they brushed over with a veiled and restrained intensity; reaching timidly outwards. Currents of electricity pulsed and swelled beneath his skin, strands flowing and increasing with intensity as they leaped and bound across synapses and neurons, searing and blazing their way until-

The lips moved.

Fire rippled and scorched and he was falling downwards. Spiralling as the world around him turned with a stark and intense ferocity as if finally finding purpose. His arms reached outwards encasing and coveting the light body before him with his burning grasp, gripping and holding on as he was pulled below. His hands slid around the enticingly slender waist before one ascended upwards, dragging sinuously up the narrow back to find golden strands of hair to bury within, as the other flew down to rest on the lower back, fingers scoping this tempting territory before him. It slowly slid beneath a black shirt, hitching the material until cooler skin was finally exposed to him and it invaded his senses absolutely as he pressed his fingertips and then whole hand to it, sending a spiel of warmth and heat and security and _possession_ through the bared fissure. A tumultuous and chaotic flood battered at his shields in return and he could do nothing but drop them under the overwhelming passionate force and let the sweet deluge carry him away dazed.

He begun to reciprocate the action, his own lips moving against the supple ones before him as his hands tightened at their positions on the human body, needing and wanting more almost desperately.

And then hands were cupping his cheek and jaw firmly and lips pressing down much harder, guiding his mouth against the other as they both moved. A smooth tongue slid forward tentatively and after a moment he opened the kiss, letting it invade before twisting it around his own rougher and ridged one, slowly scraping a soft, wet mouth which was both warm and infused with the sensual taste of the human before him.

A low, nearly erotic, moan reached his ears and he shuddered under the reaction such a single sound could evoke from his being. Something unknown, yet indescribably possessive instinctively awoke within him and he gripped the cool body even closer, adjusting his position so that hips aligned and pressed against his own, heat ascending through him from the point of contact and swelling within his blood as a primal growl of very different means arose from him; one which was borderline feral.

He pushed forward as gently as he was able with the amount of adrenaline and _need_ which was flowing relentlessly through his body, crowding the human against the deep blue wall of his quarters- the desk had already lately took a beating- and moving his mouth down the finely sloped neck which was correspondingly flung back to allow him space to sink his teeth into the collarbone found there. A sense of satisfaction flooded through him as his teeth broke the surface of the lightly tanned skin, knowing that within a few hours the tell tale bruise would mark the human as his own. He sucked, tasting the salt from the sheen of sweat which had gathered there due to the high temperature of his room he had forgotten to adjust beforehand.

A part of his still coherent mind new that such a thing should be adjusted but a soft gasp, made ragged by the heaving chest beneath his own quickly cut off thoughts of anything but what was currently in front of him. His lips brushed along the sculptured plane of the shoulder before biting again...and again, eliciting another moan from his partner as all rational thought momentarily left him. He felt hands curl within his uniform shirt from where they had slid down from his jaw prior, twisting the fabric into bunches and making it ride several inches from his waistline, tightening slightly around his neck in the process. It did not matter. The garment would be gone soon anyway.

"Spock?"

It was little more than a whisper but he stopped his ministrations, knowing the variation between when his name was spoken to gain his attention or was said simply in pure ecstasy. _This_ was currently the former; though, not for long if he was one to finish what he started- and he was usually nothing but completely through in all accounts. He raised his head to gaze into bright clear blue eyes which slowly opened within a geometrically perfect face which was flushed and housed a pair of already swollen lips that were quirked lazily upwards at the corners. He knew his own fevered black ones and pale, green tinged skin would contrast highly with them. They were always opposites. Always somehow different and yet it would be dimensionally impossible to deny the fierce attraction between the two of them. This human completed him, made him whole like he had never known in his entire life.

"Yes Jim?"

His own voice matched the others in soft tonal quality and he watched as the smile widened and something sparked within the cerulean eyes. His breathing pattern faltered as a black clothed leg lifted to curl around his hip and somehow managed to pull the two of them even closer than they already were, arousal igniting sharply between them as his Vulcan blood all but plummeted, leaving him light headed and hard. The human's face turned mischievous at the ensuing groan which he was unable to contain and proceeded to press further in even as Spock himself forced down, bringing those lips, which he wanted so very much too once again capture with his own, nearer and nearer until they were rested lightly beneath his ear lobe, warm air brushing his neck.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I love you."

The words were breathed more than said and neither was the declaration uncommon, yet the thrill which passed through him and the way his heart seemed to illogically swell and burst, thrumming rhythmically against his stomach, was as fresh and sincere as it was when it was first said only a year past; as beautiful and pure.

And his reaction was unsurprisingly also similar.

A smooth tongue licked upwards from the left lobe of his ear to the pointed tip as he reached down and roughly hoisted the remaining leg around him, feeling it clamp instinctively about his waist in return as his powerful arms came around the golden back to keep the human securely in place. Jim's hands reached upwards from his shirt to hold his jaw, crashing their lips together once more from his now higher vantage point, leaning forward against him. Spock growled into the kiss, carrying him swiftly from the far wall over to his bed as both their tongues battled for dominance and hips were gently rocked against his own. An inundation of emotion and passion and fervour was flooding freely between them now and Jim's obvious stimulation collided into his own, doubling it beyond what he imagined possible and making every fibre of his body ache and every corner of his mind keen.

He broke the kiss as he threw the human down upon the bed, hearing a surprised laugh from his mate as he laid himself on top of the cooler body, hips resting between legs which had lowered from around him and spread willingly. A thrill rushed through him as he pushed his hands underneath the golden shirt, pressing them firmly against the skin beneath it, continuing until the garment was dragged over equally golden blonde hair and thrown wherever it happened to go. The floor was a likely place; yet, both their clothes somehow seemed to migrate into odd places during such activities so Spock could not be certain.

Neither did he really care.

Jim's eyelids were lowered halfway, lashes brushing lightly against his cheeks, half watching with a burning and flirtatious look which made his blood burn as Spock slid his hands over the exotic creature before him, feeling the expanse of muscle and sinews underneath the skin which trembled slightly as his hands glided across smooth contours and hard ridges. His wrists were grasped when they ventured too close to the other's hands, and he was quickly undone as hypersensitive fingers were brought upwards and then sucked slowly and in nothing but an agonizingly erotic way. His hips jerked involuntarily forward at the sexual attack on his most delicate erogenous zones, sending a spark through them both which quickly ignited and carried along their breathless gasps like a lighted fuse.

The heat and fire within him built and his breathing rate escalated, making him pant slightly as he fumbled downwards at the unnecessary belt Jim for some reason delighted in always wearing, quickly un-looping and throwing it away. He unzipped and made quick work of the black regulation pants, not waiting for Jim to raise his own hips, but grasping them one-handed instead and held them upwards as he slid the uniform off and onto the floor. This left him with bare delicious skin and the evidence of the humans arousal which did nothing but spur him further on, compelling him to fervidly kiss his mate once more to feel the exquisite smooth tongue slide gloriously with his ridged one and scope the warm mouth.

Before he realised what was happening, cool hands were pushing up against his shoulders and he was suddenly on his back with Jim straddling and resting heavy against him. The human shifted to sit more comfortably within the curve of his hips and the movement pressed him further into the mattress, resulting in low moans as their erections collided together.

Skilful hands moved up and down his body and his head collapsed onto the pillow, eyes closed in a slowly mounting rapture as these same hands proceeded to relieve him of his own uniform shirt and then open his pants, fingers teasingly dipping inside and slowly stroking only once along his length before retracting. Jim's body slid enticingly downwards and the hands skimmed from his stomach along his legs, tugging and pulling until the black material was finally disposed off. The tanned body was then laid flat against his own and the previous action continued, the coolness contrasting sharply with his warmth and bringing the contact into stark appearance. He shuddered in delight, slightly curving into the contact, back arching and hips lifting. He heard a laugh above him and did not need to open his eyes to see the expression of satisfaction mixed amusement on the humans face. He couldn't find the effort to hold firm to his Vulcan dignity however when it seemed that his nerves were aiming for warp attuned power and his entire body was straining against some incomprehensible bond.

He prevented what could only be called a whine from breaching his lips when the ministrations were suddenly stopped, a nose nuzzling within his black hair at the nape of his neck replacing it instead; the skin on skin contact indescribably brilliant. He reached upwards, winding one arm around the delicate body above him and held his mate firmly against him as Jim began to chase his seemingly never-ending fantasy with his left ear, nipping and biting up the shell to the point before falling back to the lobe and scraping his teeth against it as he placed feather light kisses against the flushed green skin. He reached down, holding and bringing a leg up and bending and folding it around him at the knee as he rolled them both over and trapped Jim once again beneath him, bodies joined through the torrent of molten liquid need flowing inside them, searing both their beings to a reality involving only the two of them.

Sweat was beading upon them both and as Spock lowered his mouth to lick at the salty water on the smooth chest before him, feeling it tremble, his other hand moved intently lower, brushing lightly over firm pectoral muscles and a flat stomach. He found and grabbed hold of the slim waist and tugged gently, feeling Jim's hips almost instinctively rise upwards in response to his touch, allowing his fingers to wrap around the light bone there and further lift them up at a preferred level which he could easily take advantage of. He felt his body naturally preparing itself and lust flared brightly within him, pupils dilating and eyes turning black. His mouth crashed into the others urgently and intense with desire, increasing the provoked response to the influx of hormones within his system and making him pant, turning the kiss into something between a swallowing of frantic breaths and of a low gasping of names.

He could feel Jim's impatience and his unrelenting crave for him, _all_ of him, transferred potent and strong from the rough hands which were cupping his cheek, straight into his body, spearing him with a thousand shards. A much more primal and animalistic part of him recognised this deep seated rive within the human and rejoiced at the wanting of something only he could inevitably give.

Legs encircled around him and strong thigh muscles constricted, pulling him closer to brush the hardened head of his now painfully engorged cock against the firm curve and dip of Jim's buttocks. He shuddered as the last thread of his control snapped and reverberated into the deep confines of his now completely unfocused mind. It went into oblivion where Spock new he himself would also soon follow.

He moved forward and began to enter his mate, a delicious moan from beneath him pushing him to further penetrate inward into the warmth. A halo of golden hair encircled the perfect head which had fallen to the pillow languidly and blue eyes were closed against the spiel of rapture radiating off from them both.

Quite perfectly _too_ relaxed.

Spock paused in his action, contemplating the beautiful creature before him who he was not yet even half buried within.

Blue eyes flew open almost instantly and glared up at him.

"Spock, I swear I'll have security come and arrest you and then have you court martialled if you stop now."

He couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow before proceeding to press and travel into the tight channel slightly further before stopping once again.

A groan followed this and the eyes were closed again as the blonde head was likewise flung backwards, body shuddering under the onslaught of being filled and slowly, agonizingly taken. Jim moaned. "Spock..."

"Patience Jim." he replied in the exact tone he usually saved for when a particular Captain was being particularly intolerant during diplomatic missions, lips quirking upwards as he did.

Eyelids flew open and blue flashed in what he could only interpret as annoyance. That was the only warning he got before the hips below him were thrust violently forward, banging against his own and burying him deep to the hilt inside; penetrating the human fully. He grunted loudly at the rapid unexpected move, gripping tightly onto the hips with a bruising force and stilling them as they tried to shove upwards once again and hearing a gasp beneath him. The feeling of being completely engulfed and the knowledge of finally capturing the body below flowed through him like absolute bliss; warmth pressing down onto him from all sides, a relief from the earning. And yet...

Jim was panting lightly beneath him, chest heaving and eyes wide and fevered, his arms spread outwards against the bed covers with hands gripping the fabric tightly- the only sign of his discomfort.

"I am not fond of hurting the one I have great affection for, Jim" he ventured dryly, feeling the minute thread of pain from his lover spark within his own mind.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you intend to just torment me to the grave then?" Jim wriggled his hips invitingly, moaning quietly as the movement brought the Vulcan's imbedded cock into contact with his sensitive prostrate. Spock's current grasp was relentless however and only became tighter with the action even when he would rather the movement be continued.

"I do not," he replied adjusting his hold and then pulling out from Jim slowly until only his head remained inside, hovering at that position for only second before completely pushing in again, stretching and filling the human once more. The entering friction sent shivers up his back and through his spine and he felt Jim gasp and tremble, voice shaking as he replied.

"Besides, that was all me, so don't tear yourself up about it too much." Spock looked blandly down at a toothy grin. "And anyway-"Jim's face turned seductive, eye's hooded and voice lowering. A tongue flicked out to brush along parted pink lips, wetting them before disappearing. "I kinda like it rough, you know."

He did.

Had he mentioned his desk before?

Spock leaned forward, ghosting the fingertips of one free hand against a flushed cheek, watching as eyes fluttered closed. "Though that may be so-" he said quietly, leaning further down until their heady breaths were mingling together and the hard length of Jim's arousal was pressed against his lower stomach, making his groin burn and a growl of pleasure rumble through him . "-Your current position relative to mine, however, gives the decision on such a matter entirely-" he took hold of the hip again and slid out from him, the wet feel of the self lubrication almost too much to maintain speech "too- and further out, "-me," he finally whispered, punctuating the word by forcing his hips forward sharply, and thrusting deep within his mate. Jim shouted out in surprise, eyes flying open as his legs dropped and his midsection rose off from the bed in reflex. The Vulcan pushed him back down with one hand, making the tanned body collapse to the soft covers and legs spread, allowing him to penetrate it once more as his own body began to strain. He grunted with each push inward as the rhythmic pace soon increased, his breathing coming erratic and the pressure within him building to a boiling point. Jim panted loudly, rasping and guttural sounds which only seemed to drive him further and further onward.

After a moment he changed the angle of the human's hips below him, shifting the direction which he entered the tight channel and bringing his next thrust directly into contact with the others prostrate. Jim's ensuing moan was loud and wanton and his hands fisted around sheets which were now askewer on top of the bed which he was being forced down into with each shove of the hard alien cock inside of him. His eyes begin to water from the sweet friction, and he moaned uncontrollably as the Vulcan pounded into him, hips bucking occasionally as he once again raised his legs to wrap around the hot body, thighs tightening with an insistence to keep hitting that same spot repeatedly and making him see stars as his request was obliged. Holding Jim's body up with one powerful hand, Spock reached down and began to stroke him earnestly, moving up and down the swollen shaft in time with his own thrusts, stimulating the sensitive flesh there with skilful finger, making it pulse.

The sublime pleasure amplified the sensation of their two bodies moving together, accentuating their consciousness of each other. They moved as one, the pores of their skins burning with kindled fires as they inhaled each other's musky breaths and lived off from the lust and love which could only ever exist jointly between their bodies and minds as each was forever connected eternally, unable to survive and subsist without the other . Spock could feel the end nearing, like the walls of a dam slowly cracking and breaking, shards falling amidst them both, a kaleidoscopic flood of hunger and need as he made love to the most significant thing to ever touch his Katra. He poured this into the human, letting it seep into the bones and skin of his t'h'yla and be absorbed by Jim's own compassion and empathy, merging their souls together.

Jim gasped out suddenly and then his back arched upwards, crying out in pure ecstasy as he finally climaxed. The feel of the body constricting beneath him, of it tightening around him, tipped Spock of the edge and into a white oblivion, and his eyes rolled backwards into his head with rapture. He shoved powerfully once more inside and locked himself within Jim's body as the rush of hot liquid from him claimed his mate once more, filling the human with his essence as he groaned with absolute satisfaction ; the fire within them both doused for now.

They came down successively and Spock pulled out of Jim as he lay spent and languid upon the bed, limbs completely relaxed, looking up at him with a lazy, sated smile as his breathing rate began to even out and his chest glistened from both the exertion and the room's temperature. The Vulcan lowered himself down beside him, pulling up the sheet which had been shoved to the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his mate and already bruising hips. His arms then wove around the slim waist beneath the covers, drawing Jim to him and laying the cool back against the heat of his own body, encasing his arms with his own and tangling their fingers together at his stomach, lightly kissing. He placed Jim's head under his own, hearing a contented sigh as he did so and feeling their bond slowly becoming muted as Jim fell slowly into sleep. He pressed a more human kiss to the golden hair which was now in complete disarray before closing his own eyes and giving himself over to the beautiful darkness which was waiting for him.

The world needed balance after all.

* * *

So. First time fic and guess what I decided to right about? Yeah, exactly. I don't know if this means I'm going to get hugged or drop kicked around the nearest corner OR whether it shows that I'm a complete and utter fan of this pairing since I first watched "The Man Trap" back in the day and full on stared at the TV thinking how the hell those 60's people could be that damn** oblivious **while drooling into the nearest cup...which i didn't of course. Tsk, now _who_ would do that?

_-cue shifty eyes-_

Review please, because really, you would _deny_ the chilren _laptop's _Mrs Mas_- _oh hang on, wrong movie. I mean...you** _do_ **want to live long and prosper...right?

-_cue pathetically unconvincing intimidating look-_


End file.
